Final Smash
A Final Smash (最後の切りふだ Final Trump Card in Japanese) is the most powerful special attack in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Final Smashes are incredibly powerful compared to other moves and if used properly, can knock at least one character. To activate it, the character must destroy a Smash Ball, then the character will be engulfed in a multicolored aura and to activate it the player must press the Special Move button. Each character has a unique Final Smash, each with different properties and effects. Pikachu and Pichu Volt Tackle Volt Tackle is Pikachu's Final Smash in both Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, and Pikachu and Pichu's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. ''Unlike the anime and video games, the Volt Tackle in this franchise is different in appearance, since a blue sphere of electricity covers Pikachu/Pichu. Thanks to this, Pikachu/Pichu can fly freely to cause damage to its opponents. The player can do more damage if he/she presses the Attack button, however, the ball of electricity will be harder to control. With each hit it does, the power for the next attack increases. In the last seconds, it'll be slower and easier to control. If the Final Smash finishes with Pikachu being far from the stage, it'll get knocked, so taking care with that is important. In Ultimate, the move was remade to be a trapping Final Smash. When Pichu uses it, be warned that it'll get damage so don't Self Destruct. Trophy description :'Brawl:' ''PIKACHU, transformed into a ball of light that can slam into foes. It can also fly to chase down those who try to jump out of range. Sparks get stronger when you press the attack button. However, its increased inertia makes midair movement tough. If you get carried away flying, the effect will end, and you'll destroy yourself. Be careful it doesn't happen to you. :Wii U: Pikachu's Final Smash turns its whole body into a powerful ball of electricity that darts around at high speed, tackling opponents. While Pikachu is charging around, press the attack button to unleash powerful sparks. There's also a little ball of light that flies ahead of Pikachu itself. Use that as a guide if Pikachu seems out of control! Volt Tackle trophy SSBB.png|SSBB trophy. Volt Tackle trophy SSBWU.png|SSBWU trophy. Pokémon Trainer (Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard) (SSBB and SSBU for the latter only) Triple Finish Triple Finish is Pokémon Trainer's Final Smash. It doesn't matter which Pokémon he has battling or which one broke the Smash Ball, the effect of the attack will be the same as the other two Pokémon are sent out and each will start using different attacks. Squirtle will use Hydro Pump, as a multi-directional spray of water that pushes opponents in; Ivysaur will use Solar Beam, a narrow beam of concentrated light; and Charizard will use Fire Blast as a large star-shaped flame, this attack is also the one that launches opponents at the end of the Final Smash. It does more damage to players that are closer to the Pokémon, where all three moves will hit at once. When the Final Smash ends, the other two Pokémon will be returned to their Poké Balls and the move will end. While using it, a box of text (similar to the ones in the fourth generation games) appears on the bottom of the scene, which states, "Take that! Triple Finish!" (phrase the Pokémon Trainer also screams), and later "It's super effective!". It should be noted that the second message only pops up if the attack causes damage to opponents; if it misses, the first message will remain for the duration of the attack. However, the text is still it's super effective during that part in Ultimate regardless. Trophy description :Brawl: The Final Smash of the Pokémon Trainer. SQUIRTLE, IVYSAUR, and CHARIZARD join forces to simultaneously use Hydro Pump, SolarBeam, and Fire Blast. This is the only time all three of them appear on the screen together, so this move boasts the strength of three in one. A window will appear on the screen, but don't worry about it. Triple Finish trophy SSBB.png|SSBB trophy. Jigglypuff Puff Up Puff Up is Jigglypuff's Final Smash.'' In it, Jigglypuff slowly inflates itself to a very large size, enough to cover small stages. While growing, enemies and items will be pushed away. Once Jigglypuff reaches its full size, it shouts "JIGGLOO!", which causes a massive push that will most likely KO any enemies too close to its body. After that, Jigglypuff quickly deflates. If a character touches Jigglypuff while deflating, it will receive damage and high knockback. This Final Smash has great efficacy on small stages, however, in bigger stages it loses power. In Ultimate, the move is faster. Trophy description :'Brawl:' ''JIGGLYPUFF's Final Smash. It wills its body to get bigger and bigger and bigger. It can't move, and it can't attack--all it can do is get bigger while everyone else looks on. However, it's invulnerable, and it overpowers all attacks to gradually push its opponents off the screen. It's a very simple technique, but how it's used determines its effectiveness. :Wii U: When Jigglypuff uses its Final Smash, it starts to grow bigger. And bigger. And bigger! Before you know it, Jigglypuff will have completely taken over the screen—and there's no way to make it stop. On smaller stages, fighters may find there's nowhere left to stand! At near full size, Jigglypuff will damage and launch anyone it touches. Puff Up trophy SSBB.png|SSBB trophy. Puff Up trophy SSBWU.png|SSBWU trophy. Lucario Aura Storm Aura Storm is Lucario's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. ''The attack starts with Lucario saying "Watch the power of the Aura!", then it flies to the top middle of the stage and after holding its hands above its head, it unleashes a powerful beam of aura downwards. The attack hits multiple times before a big finisher that has decent KO power. Lucario can angle the beam sideways during both the windup and the launch. This Final Smash is hard to hit with characters that have decent recoveries or it depends on the stage. Just as Lucario's other moves, Aura Storm is based on Lucario's Aura, which means that, while Lucario has more damage, the attack will be stronger. This move does not exist in any ''Pokémon game. In Ultimate, Lucario Mega Evolves for the duration of the attack. Trophy description :Brawl: LUCARIO's Final Smash. After flying off the screen, LUCARIO reappears in its center. It then launches a powerful Aura attack against all foes within a certain area. The key to this attack is the ability to change its angle--it's a must to sweep slowly left and right to hit selected enemies multiple times. The last blow will send the victim flying away. Aura Storm trophy SSBB.png|SSBB trophy. Mega Evolution Mega Evolution is Lucario's Final Smash for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Just as in the Pokémon games, Lucario Mega Evolves, changing its appearance, being slightly different, however, its size and weight do not change. Unlike the Pokémon games where Lucario stays all the battle like this, Lucario has a set time for being Mega Evolved. Lucario's moves are unaffected by this Final Smash, since they are the same, however, Lucario's Aura goes at the maximum strength, no matter the damage Lucario has. Mega Lucario can deal more damage and send opponents farther, being easier to knock them out. Mega Lucario will still receive damage, but it can't be launched, and the more damage it is dealt, the faster it will transform back. Despite being absent in Ultimate, Lucario still Mega-Evolves for Aura Storm. Trophy description :Wii U: In Lucario's Final Smash, it Mega Evolves into Mega Lucario. The attacks it can use don't change, but its Aura abilities become more powerful than ever, letting it deal more damage and launch opponents farther. It can also resist being launched by other fighters, but the more attacks it takes, the sooner it will transform back. Mega Evolution (Lucario) trophy SSBWU.png|SSBWU trophy. Charizard (SSBF3DS/WIIU only) Mega Evolution Mega Evolution is Charizard's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U sincere that game it no longer forms part of the Pokémon Trainer. When activated, Charizard Mega Evolves into one of its Mega Evolutions, Mega Charizard X for a limited time. Mega Charizard X can freely fly across the stage. If pressed the Attack button, it will charge violently in any direction, dealing multiple damage to foes caught in. However, if pressed the Special Move button, it will shoot a fireballs in horizontal direction, and when the fireballs explode, they will be shown to be Fire Blasts, becoming a flame that branches in five different directions, easily launching opponents. Charizard is not invincible, it will still take damage, but won't flinch or get launched, however, just as Mega Lucario, the more damage it takes, the sooner it will transform back. It doesn't return in Ultimate. Trophy description :Wii U: In this powerful Final Smash, Charizard Mega Evolves into Mega Charizard X and takes to the air. In this form, it can charge violently in any direction or shoot horizontal blasts of fire that launch foes. Mega Charizard X isn't invulnerable, though—in fact, taking damage will actually reduce the time you can stay transformed. Mega Evolution (Charizard) trophy SSBWU.png|SSBWU trophy. Greninja Secret Ninja Attack Secret Ninja Attack is Greninja's Final Smash. When Greninja activates the attack, it will use its signature move Mat Block to trap opponents and send them upwards. The whole stage becomes black and an enormous moon appears in the background. There, Greninja will strike the opponent(s) it has caught several times from different directions really fast, before giving them one last hit that will most likely KO them. If Mat Block does not connect with any opponent, the rest of the move will fail. In Ultimate, Greninja transforms into Ash-Greninja for the duration of the attack. Trophy description :Wii U: In Greninja's Final Smash, it uses its Mat Block move to flip opponents into the air. It then slices them repeatedly in front of the bright moon before smacking them back down to the ground and launching them. The initial Mat Block flip doesn't have much range, but should it hit home, the rest of the attack is unavoidable. Secret Ninja Attack trophy SSBWU.png|SSBWU trophy. Mewtwo Psystrike Psystrike is Mewtwo's Final Smash. When Mewtwo uses its Final Smash, it Mega Evolves into Mega Mewtwo Y and uses its signature move, Psystrike. Psystrike consists in sending horizontally a ball of energy that catches any character in its way and paralyzes them, even in midair. Just after it, the characters hit will get struck by lightning bolts in their heads and be blasted off by a huge explosion which launches them. Just after this, Mega Mewtwo Y transforms back and the attack finishes. Trophy description :Wii U: Mewtwo's Final Smash starts as it Mega Evolves into Mega Mewtwo Y, then fires a huge psychic projectile that penetrates enemies and obstacles, but doesn't do any damage. It's only afterwards that every foe the projectile hit freezes in place and takes a powerful psychic hit to the head. They can even be frozen mid-jump! Psystrike trophy SSBWU.png|SSBWU trophy. Incineroar Max Malicious Moonsault Max Malicious Moonsault is Incineroar's Final Smash. In it, he uses the Z-Move damaging opponents caught in it by throwing them to the ropes and getting them flung back, doing multiple punches and kicks, and finishing the move off with a headbutt, causing the ring to explode. In it’s reveal, it knocks Ken into the Jumbotron of the stage Boxing Ring. Trivia *When the Pokémon Trainer uses his Final Smash, he says "Take this! Triple Finish!", while in the box it says "Take that! Triple Finish!". This is fixed in Ultimate with the phase replacing "this" with "that". *There is a glitch with Jigglypuff's Final Smash, where in some stages, like Bridge of Eldin, the terrain touches Jigglypuff and cancels the move, however, it stays in the same size as it was. This effect lasts until the character uses another Final Smash or gets knocked out. *Pikachu's original Volt Tackle resembles the move Fusion Bolt, rather than Volt Tackle itself. However, Pikachu can't use that attack and while Brawl was released, that move didn't exist yet. *If Pikachu uses its Final Smash with a Smoke Ball, a visual effect is created, in which, it seems that the electricity is releasing smoke. This effect is better known as "Smoking Final Smash". *In the original games, Mewtwo doesn't need to Mega Evolve to use Psystrike. *Greninja's Final Smash was originally thought to be Night Slash, however, this was proved wrong when the official name was announced. *If the Pokémon Trainer uses Triple Finish in the air, Charizard will keep the other Pokémon (with its feet) airborne. es:Smash Final Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Game Mechanics